10 Momentos: El Detective y su Asistente
by Yumelynn Fiore
Summary: -/- Drabble 08: Sabor Vainilla -/- Conjunto de Diez Drabbles sobre la pareja conformada por el Dios del Caos y la Chica del Misterio.
1. Asistente

Aquí llego con un nuevo proyecto. Como ya mencione, serán solamente Diez Drabbles de la Pareja conformada por Loki y Mayura. =3 Gracias por pasar a leer y Hasta el siguiente Drabble.

* * *

**Fandom:** Matantei Loki Ragnarok

**Título:** 10 Momentos: El Detective y su Asistente

**Pareja:** Loki & Mayura

**Momento 01: **Asistente

**Palabras:** 269 c/t

**Summary:** Conjunto de Diez Drabbles sobre la pareja conformada por el Dios del Caos y la Chica del Misterio.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Sakura Kinoshita.

* * *

**Asistente**

* * *

El pequeño detective abrió la puerta de su despacho, tras él, entró la joven peli-rosa. El rostro de esta última lucía desanimado, ¡y no era para menos! El Detective y su Asistente habían sido llamados para resolver un misterio. Los ojos de Daidouji parecieron brillar en cuando le informó Loki. Tal parece que aquella cafetería era invadida por un fantasma, eso fue lo que inmediatamente pensó su dueño. Fueron cuestión de minutos para que el Detective resolviera el misterio. Una gran grieta en la pared oculta detrás de un antiguo mueble que servía como simple decoración. Los ánimos de Mayura decayeron ante la explicación dada por el Detective.

"El aire que se colaba por la grieta, sumado a la baja temperatura que llegaba durante la noche. Esa fue la causa del extremo frió que inundaba la cafetería, Mayura. Aquí no hay ningún fantasma"

Loki había llegado hasta su escrito. Observó un diminuto pero visible papel blanco, en el cual, pudo distinguir la letra de su hijo Yamino. Simples palabras. Que había salido con Fenrir a hacer algunas compras. Si podía hacerle el favor de recibir un paquete que pidió por correo. Y que había venido un nuevo cliente llamado Nakajima Yue.

─¿Yue? ─murmuró el castaño.

─¿Yūrei*****? ¿Dónde? ─cuestionó alarmada la joven, unas gafas adornaban su rostro.

─Dije "Yue", no "Yūrei".

Una gotita resbalo por el rostro de la chica. El Dios dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios. Nunca imaginó que al fundar aquella Agencia, conocería a alguien tan obsesionado con los misterios como lo era ella, pero aun así, la mejor Asistente que no cambiaría por ninguna otra.

*****_Yūrei_ o _Yuurei_, fantasma en Japonés.

* * *

_06 de Mayo de 2010_


	2. Realmente debe existir

**Fandom:** Matantei Loki Ragnarok

**Título:** 10 Momentos: El Detective y su Asistente

**Pareja:** Loki & Mayura

**Momento 02: **Realmente debe Existir

**Palabras:** 238 c/t

**Summary:** Conjunto de Diez Drabbles sobre la pareja conformada por el Dios del Caos y la Chica del Misterio.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Sakura Kinoshita.

* * *

**Realmente debe Existir**

* * *

_"Yo no creo en los Dioses"_ Recordaba muy bien haberlo dicho alguna vez. Había rezado incesantemente a los Dioses ante la enfermedad de su madre, un simple ruego para que no se la llevaran. Sin embargo, no fue escuchada y su fe en ellos desapareció. Pero ella aún recuerda el primer día en que lo conoció, sus manos eran ocupadas por dos pequeñas cajas, en su interior dos pasteles que ansiaba probar. Un descuido la llevó al suelo, al levantar su mirada se había encontrado con él, unos ojos esmeralda se posaron en ella a la vez que se disculpaba. Después, ella simplemente lo vio alejarse.

Un segundo encuentro la esperaba. La desesperación la había invadido en aquél momento, la búsqueda incesante de Loki-kun, la llevó hasta él, sentado tras el escritorio del pequeño Detective.

_"Yo soy un Dios"_ La frase dicha por el joven oji-verde la hizo reír, después de todo, le recordaba a Loki-kun. _"Voy a concederte un deseo"_ Ella no creía en los Dioses, pero la sola idea de perder a alguien importante…

—Quiero ver a Loki-kun. Aunque no crea en Dioses. Si tú puedes hacer que volvamos a vernos ¡Te lo ruego!

Una vez más afuera de la Agencia, deseaba volver a ver a Loki-kun. Al escuchar la voz del niño, ella sonrió de nuevo y lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Una gran felicidad y alegría la inundaban.

_"Dios… realmente debe existir"_

* * *

_21 de Mayo de 2010_


	3. Tacto

**Fandom:** Matantei Loki Ragnarok

**Título:** 10 Momentos: El Detective y su Asistente

**Pareja:** Loki & Mayura

**Momento 03: **Tacto

**Palabras:** 186 c/t

**Summary:** Conjunto de Diez Drabbles sobre la pareja conformada por el Dios del Caos y la Chica del Misterio.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Sakura Kinoshita.

* * *

**Tacto**

* * *

Su cuerpo dio un respingo ante aquél tacto. Aunque fue mínimo, sintió en su cuerpo un desborde de sentimientos. Un movimiento no muy bien calculado. Un movimiento accidental que lo había llevado a tocar la mano de aquella chica. Ella degustaba felizmente el Okonomiyaki que había llevado a la Agencia, aclaró haberlo comprarlo con Narugami, quien en aquél momento se encontraba en medio de un nuevo trabajo al atender el puesto de Okonomiyakis.

Los verdes ojos del Dios se posaron en el rostro de la chica peli-rosa, la cual llevaba el alimento a su boca. El oji-verde llevó su mirada hacía la mano de la joven, la cual se observaba perfectamente bajo la pequeña mano del Detective. Un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo inundándolo con una sensación que lo hacía sentir indudablemente cómodo.

Rápidamente él quitó su mano, seguido por un silencio momentáneo.

—¿Sucede algo, Loki-kun? —preguntó ella.

—No es nada.

El Dios tuvo que desviar su mirada para que la chica no se diera cuenta del sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas. Sencillamente un leve tacto que había tomado desprevenido al Dios del Caos.

* * *

_11 de Julio de 2010_


	4. Beso bajo el Cerezo

**Fandom:** Matantei Loki Ragnarok

**Título:** 10 Momentos: El Detective y su Asistente

**Pareja:** Loki & Mayura

**Momento 04: **Beso bajo el Cerezo

**Palabras:** 253 c/t

**Summary:** Conjunto de Diez Drabbles sobre la pareja conformada por el Dios del Caos y la Chica del Misterio.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Sakura Kinoshita.

* * *

**Beso bajo el Cerezo**

* * *

El cielo lucia tan claro, ni una sola nube se atrevía a adornarlo. La joven peli-rosa había logrado encontrar un poco de sombra bajo un árbol de cerezos. Una leve brisa movió lentamente su cabello. Un repentino sueño la invadió.

—¿Cansada después de un día de escuela?

La joven parpadeó, reconocía muy bien la voz. Rápidamente se inclino para observar detenidamente al joven que se encontraba recostado junto a ella.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—¿Llegue aquí? —le interrumpió el Dios colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de la joven—. Te dije que yo era un Dios.

La joven se sonrojo ante tal cercanía.

—Pero yo…

—No importa si crees o no… —el Dios aún mantenía su dedo sobre los labios de la chica—. Y estoy aquí frente a ti —el Dios suspiró—. No tengo otra opción más que demostrártelo.

—¿Qué…?

Daidouji no fue capaz de reaccionar, sólo era capaz de sentir el suave rose de los labios del Dios sobre los suyos. Instintivamente, la joven cerró sus ojos y pudo sentir los labios del Dios tomar camino por su mejilla, y ahí, depositó otro beso.

—Yo si existo —murmuró el Dios en el oído de la joven.

Una nueva brisa apareció. Al abrir sus ojos, Mayura pudo observar que se encontraba absolutamente sola, pero aún era capaz de sentir los labios del Dios, al igual que las palabras dichas resonaban en sus oídos. Una flor de cerezo se deslizó del árbol hasta su mano. Ella sonrió.

* * *

_14 de Agosto de 2010_


	5. El Dios del Engaño

**Fandom:** Matantei Loki Ragnarok

**Título:** 10 Momentos: El Detective y su Asistente

**Pareja:** Loki & Mayura

**Momento 05: **El Dios del Engaño

**Palabras:** 417 c/t

**Summary:** Conjunto de Diez Drabbles sobre la pareja conformada por el Dios del Caos y la Chica del Misterio.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Sakura Kinoshita.

* * *

**El Dios del Engaño**

* * *

El roce de sus labios se sentía cálido y suave. La peli-rosa se había quedado estática ante la reacción del chico que ahora la besaba. Ella parpadeó. Era una sensación agradable, solamente… que no era él.

Daidouji colocó las manos en el pecho del otro tratando de alejarlo y finalizar el beso. Lo logró. El joven de uniforme escolar dio un paso atrás, se veía confusión en su rostro.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Kotaro? —le cuestionó la joven tocándose los labios—. No recuerdo haber dicho o hecho algo para… —la joven se detuvo pensando detenidamente lo que diría—. Que creyeras que yo estoy interesada en ti.

—En eso tienes razón —respondió Kakinouchi cruzándose de brazos—. Pido disculpas, pero no me arrepiento —la joven levantó su mirada hacía él— ¿Acaso es tu primer beso? —preguntó.

La joven negó con la cabeza, el joven abrió los ojos de par en par.

—No es el Primero… —susurró con tímida voz.

—Se podría saber de…

—No —se apresuró responder la peli-rosa volteando y dándole la espalda. La imagen de un chico alto y de ojos verde esmeralda había aparecido de pronto en su mente—. Te pido que no vuelvas a hacer algo como esto —le pidió.

—De acuerdo —musitó el joven—. Entonces ni siquiera lo mencionaré.

—Espero que así lo hagas. Será como si esto nunca hubiera pasado —Daidouji volvió a mirarlo.

—Sí así lo quieres… así será.

El muchacho dirigió su mano colocándola sobre la cabeza de la peli-rosa. Ella comenzó a sentir sus ojos pesados, pero esa sensación desapareció cuando el chico retiro su mano.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —preguntó extrañada Daidouji al ver a Kakinouchi frente a ella.

—Nada —una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, después se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar—. Hasta pronto… Mayura —se despidió a lo lejos.

El muchacho al llegar a una esquina, doblo a su derecha y se recargó en la pared.

—Aún recuerda nuestro beso… —susurró.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que algo se posaba sobre su cabeza, dejo de darle importancia después de escuchar el característico "Sr. Loki" de la pequeña criatura. Él suspiró.

—Puedo engañarla a ella, pero no a ti… —después del PUFF! y del humo momentáneo, un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños y de ojos verdes apareció, a la vez que una sonrisa nuevamente se dibujaba en sus labios. Definitivamente, Loki había demostrado una vez más porque era conocido como el Dios del Engaño.

* * *

_13 de Septiembre de 2010_


	6. Sueño

**Fandom:** Matantei Loki Ragnarok

**Título:** 10 Momentos: El Detective y su Asistente

**Pareja:** Loki & Mayura

**Momento 06: **Sueño

**Palabras:** 398 c/t

**Summary:** Conjunto de Diez Drabbles sobre la pareja conformada por el Dios del Caos y la Chica del Misterio.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Sakura Kinoshita.

* * *

**Sueño**

* * *

La peli-rosa sentía el aire húmedo sobre su rostro, el cual pareciera deslizarse por sus suaves mejillas. El agua calida, a cada paso que daba sobre la arena, era como una caricia. Observo a su alrededor, parecía un sueño. Únicamente podía divisar agua y arena a lo lejos. Se sumergió mar adentro, sólo hasta que el agua le llegara a la cintura, no quería alejarse demasiado de la orilla.

—_Mayura…_

Mayura levantó la vista, aunque buscaba, no pudo descubrir de donde provenía la voz.

—_Mayura…_

Escuchó nuevamente su nombre, esta vez la voz se escuchaba más cerca que la anterior. Rápidamente salió del agua, su vestido de tela blanca escurría escasas gotas del cristalino y vital líquido. Camino lentamente por la arena, intentando encontrar a alguien o a _algo_. Aún en aquellos momentos no había perdido su gusto por lo misterioso. ¿Una voz que la llamaba en medio de una playa desierta? Sus ojos se iluminaron, sí que era misterioso.

—_Mayura…_

La joven saltó del susto. Dio media vuelta, quedando frente al chico que ya tenía tiempo llamándola. El oji-esmeralda le sonrió.

—¿Kami-sama? —logró decir, a pesar de la sorpresa.

Daidouji lo observó a detalle —¿Cómo es qué…? —la chica no pudo seguir con su pregunta. Su voz se apagó y su mirada se detuvo en los labios del Dios. No fue capaz de escuchar nuevamente su voz que la llamaba, pero si comprendió que esos labios murmuraban _Mayura_. Después, todo se oscureció.

Mayura Daidouji se levantó de golpe del sofá en el que se encontraba.

—Ya era hora de que despertaras —susurró el detective.

—¿Loki-kun? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó la chica del misterio.

—Te quedaste dormida. Llevo mucho tiempo intentando despertarte.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó Mayura dudosa.

—Así es.

—Entonces fue sólo un sueño… —se dijo a si misma.

La peli-rosa se quedo mirando al pequeño castaño por un instante, y él la observó también. En sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa que a la chica se le hizo muy conocida.

—Ve a dormir a casa, Mayura —musitó el Dios.

Daidouji salió a toda velocidad del lugar, y conforme corría por las calles de regreso a casa, no se pudo evitar cuestionar _¿Por qué ese Dios me impresiono demasiado? _O _¿Por qué sigue en mis sueños?_ Pero sobre todo _¿Por qué Kami-sama se me hace tan familiar? _Preguntas a la que tal vez nunca encuentre respuestas.

* * *

_21 de Enero de 2011_


	7. Celos

**Fandom:** Matantei Loki Ragnarok

**Título:** 10 Momentos: El Detective y su Asistente

**Pareja:** Loki & Mayura

**Momento 07: **Celos

**Palabras:** 409 c/t

**Summary:** Conjunto de Diez Drabbles sobre la pareja conformada por el Dios del Caos y la Chica del Misterio.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Sakura Kinoshita.

* * *

**Celos**

* * *

El pequeño Dios del Fuego dio vuelta a la página de su libro y trato de concentrarse en su lectura. Cosa que fue inútil ante el ruido que se acercaba más y más. Ya era el quinto día seguido en que su asistente y su compañero, el Dios Thor, llegaban juntos a la Agencia Enjaku. El oji-esmeralda volvió a su lectura. No es que le importará mucho que esos dos llegaran juntos cada día ¿Verdad?

Loki saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Después de todo, él era el Dios Seductor. Era él a quien seguían todas esas Diosas en Asgard, e incluso las mujeres con las que se topaba en Midgard caían ante sus pies en su forma adulta, al igual que con su forma de niño. Finalmente decidió concluir su lectura y se puso de pie. La puerta de su despacho se abrió estrepitosamente, no fue necesario volver su vista hasta ella ante la voz que escucho. "Loki-kun, ¿Hay algún caso hoy?"

—No. —respondía el Detective estirando su corto brazo lo más que podía. Sin embargo, colocar el libro en su —alto— lugar correcto parecía una tarea imposible para su actual forma. Simplemente debería dejarlo sobre el escritorio, así Yamino se tomaría la molestia de colocarlo en la estantería de libros antiguos.

—¿Loki? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El susodicho suspiró. Otra vez habían llegado a asaltar su comida.

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo Naruga…?

El oji-esmeralda guardo silencio ante la escena que veía. No era la primera vez, pero de alguna forma seguía molestándole.

—Mayura, ¿Sosteniendo su mano otra vez? —preguntó con una voz algo molesta.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Narugami no corre a mí mismo paso. Si no lo hiciera, llegaría yo mucho antes que él.

—Mmmm —el Dios ya había escuchado esa respuesta, y no soportaba ni un segundo más aquella escena. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios—. Mayura, necesito ayuda con este libro, ¿Puedes colocarlo en su lugar? Está muy alto para mí.

—Si —la peli-rosa soltó la mano de Narugami y se encamino rápidamente hacia Loki, que ya le estaba ofreciendo el libro. Ella lo tomo con gusto y lo coloco en su lugar.

Desde la entrada de la habitación, Narugami pudo captar la mirada de Loki. Por auto-reflejo, el Dios del Trueno dio un paso hacia atrás, ¿Era posible que el Dios Seductor se molestara por que viniera a comer constantemente? Sí, era lo más probable ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

* * *

_17 de Diciembre de 2011_


	8. Sabor Vainilla

**Fandom:** Matantei Loki Ragnarok

**Título:** 10 Momentos: El Detective y su Asistente

**Pareja:** Loki & Mayura

**Momento 08: **Sabor Vainilla

**Palabras:** 811 c/t

**Summary:** Conjunto de Diez Drabbles sobre la pareja conformada por el Dios del Caos y la Chica del Misterio.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Sakura Kinoshita.

* * *

**Sabor Vainilla**

* * *

Daidouji Mayura se dejó caer sobre el asiento de su pupitre. El timbre del fin de clases recién había sonado. Pero la chica tenia un problema… tal vez esta tarde no pueda ir a ver a Loki-kun. Más que con preocupación que con enfado, la muchacha golpeó con el puño la mesa del pupitre. Y todo por culpa de aquella situación. Sacó su monedero y su contenido cayó sobre la mesa. Mayura comenzó a contar una a una las monedas que tenía.

—Tonto Loki-kun. Y tonto helado de vainilla.

La tarde anterior Mayura y Loki pasaron por el parque después de ir a resolver un misterio, que para decepción de la muchacha, resulto ser para nada un misterio. Ella gritó de felicidad en cuanto vio al vendedor de helados. Sujetó de la mano al pequeño detective y salieron corriendo hacia él. La chica del misterio pareció estar oliendo el helado a distancia. Al instante hizo su pedido, pero Oh, un dilema.

"Lo siento. Pero sólo hay helado de Vainilla para uno" le dijo el vendedor. "¿Qué es lo que haría una hermosa Detective en un momento así?" se preguntó. Se acercó al vendedor y le murmuró su respuesta. El Dios la observaba, sin darle demasiada importancia. Después de todo, ella invitaría el helado. El Detective Loki levantó una ceja al ver lo que Mayura traía en sus manos.

—Espero que el de vainilla sea para mí —dijo él. La chica ladeo la cabeza. Definitivamente no lo era.

—Lo siento. Sólo había suficiente para uno. Pero este de fresa es para ti.

Loki hizo un puchero. Mayura lo contemplo con tristeza. ¡No! Esta vez no ganaría con sus encantos de niño lindo.

—Vamos, cómelo —el Dios volteó la mirada y ella le acercó aún más el helado—. ¿Puedes ser caballeroso al ofrecerle a una chica tu chaqueta en una noche fría, pero no comer el helado que te compra? —intentó diciendo la chica persuadiéndolo.

Él la miró de nuevo, tomo el helado que su asistente le ofrecía. Y se llevó la lengua al helado. El Detective le dio la espalda dispuesto a dirigirse a su Agencia.

—Mañana no vengas sin helado de vainilla.

Daidouji abrió sus ojos, y alejó su boca de ese delicioso sabor.

—Espera… Loki-kun —le dijo estirando la mano, tratando inútilmente de alcanzarlo.

Tiempo después de salir de la escuela, la chica se miro frente a la puerta del despacho del Detective, para después dirigir sus ojos a la bolsa de supermercado que traía. Tomo la manija y la abrió apresuradamente.

—Te traigo tu helado. Pasé a comprarlo antes de llegar… —Mayura parpadeó al mirar al chico sentado en el sofá. Sus piernas se encontraban cruzadas de una forma elegante, como si llevará esperando demasiado tiempo. Rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la peli-rosa, la tomo por la cintura y la beso. Las mejillas de ella enrojecieron al sentir su cálida lengua dentro de su boca, y él pudo captar un sabor a vainilla. Cuando se separaron, Mayura se llevó una mano a sus labios, sentía sus mejillas calientes, por lo tanto, esconder su sonrojo no era una opción. De cualquier modo, él Dios frente a ella podía notarlo.

—Comiste helado antes de venir… —murmuró el de la chaqueta roja. Deslizó su lengua por su labio superior, intentando capturar lo último del sabor. Por un momento paso por su cabeza que había encontrado una nueva forma de probarlo. Volviendo a su realidad, le arrebato la bolsa a la peli-rosa. La abrió y sacó el pequeño bote de helado.

—Oye, eso es de Loki-kun… —intentó detenerlo la chica.

Sin embargo, él se colocó su mano en la cintura. La miró con sus ojos entrecerrados como si no creyera ver lo que sostenía su mano.

—¿Qué es esto? Es muy pequeño —musitó observándolo con curiosidad. Mayura dio un paso atrás, definitivamente aquellas palabras, eran un insulto a su mesada. Mientras tanto, él abrió el envase y se dirigió sonriendo a sentarse tras el escritorio. Tomo la cuchara que se encontraba sobre dicho mueble, la dirigió hacia el postre y después hacia su boca. Mayura lo miro atónita. Los gestos de aquél Dios, su mirada, incluso sus gustos, eran iguales a las del pequeño Detective.

Mayura camino hasta colocarse frente al escritorio y hasta estar ante el Dios cara a cara.

—Lo siento. Pero traje éste helado para Loki-kun.

—Estoy seguro que no le molestará si como un poco —habló el Dios del Caos antes de llevarse una cucharada más a la boca—. Y la próxima vez podrías traer para dos.

Mayura suspiró, podía captar que aquella no era una pregunta. ¿Sugerencia u orden? A lo mejor, no estaba muy segura. Pero lo que no podía entender era como Loki-kun, tenia por amigo a aquél Dios ¿Qué eran personas muy parecidas tendría algo que ver?

* * *

_18 de Enero de 2012_


End file.
